1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a check valve arranged in a tube section of a refrigeration system, however, it should be noted that the valve of the present embodiment may be arranged in tube portions used in other applications. Check valves are generally employed in refrigeration systems when it is necessary to limit refrigerant flow in only one direction. Valves, when employed in refrigeration systems are usually self-contained assemblies that are soldered or secured to a portion of the refrigeration system. The valve accordingly requires that joints be made at the inlet and outlet end of the valve. This procedure requires the extra steps of making and testing the two joints during the manufacturing operation of the refrigeration system. Further, it leaves the system with additional potential weak points since most of the leak problems in a hermetic refrigeration system occur in the joint areas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present practice check valves, when provided for installation in refrigeration systems, may be of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,059,667--Coceano, 3,561,472--Lam and 3,724,496--Secrist. Generally, these valves are manufactured and assembled as self-contained, separate valve assemblies that are subsequently joined in an appropriate manner to a tubing or pipe system. The use of self-contained or independent valves requires that all of the necessary valve components to be specifically designed for each particular valve assembly. Further, the installation of these valves in a refrigeration system generally require that two separate joints representing the inlet and outlet be made.
Another type of check valve used in conjunction with the refrigeration systems may be of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,096,825--Clark and 3,620,228--Schmid. Generally, these valves use a portion of the tubing or piping system as part of the valve. It should be noted, however, that the part of the system used as a portion of the valve must be modified and dimensioned to accommodate the valve parts. In effect, while the valve system is insertable in a pipe or tubing, it nevertheless is necessary to modify the pipe or tubing to accommodate the valve parts.
Still another type of check valve used in conjunction with the refrigeration systems may be of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,723,679--Harris et al. Generally, this type of valve is neither self-contained nor does it use part of the tubing or piping systems as part of the completed valve assembly. The valve disclosed in the Harris patent requires the fabrication of specially designed components that are assembled in a conduit. The components of the valve and valve body forming portions of the conduit and piping are dimensioned and fabricated to form the completed valve. In effect, the valve components are fabricated and assembled in much the same manner as self-contained valves in that all of the components of the valve are specially designed to operate together as a complete valve.